Return from Stone
by Collie-Wolf3
Summary: 3 friends must save the spirit world from Vampires, with the help of Salavester, Tachara, Jordon and Rebecca try to help save the world of the spirits. Will they provale or will the vampires take over?
1. Breaking News

**Return From Stone**

Chapter 1: Breaking News!

"Are we there yet?" a girl with ankle length ash blond hair and blue eyes asked, her mother who had agreed to drive her to her friend's place.

"NOO! For the last time no" Tachara's mother snapped.

Tachara pouted in the back seat, she was going to Jordon's for the weekend; Jordon was one of her best friends ever.

_Ten minutes later_

"Here we are Tachara, now you be good, ok?"

"Yes mom"

Tachara waved as her mother drove out of sight and then mumbled, "You may come out now Sala."

Suddenly a girl with waist length silver hair, jet black eyes, a purple tank top, and a black mini skirt appeared out of no where, "Its about time, your mother takes so long to drive from our house to Cross's house.

"Tachara, how is it going?" a girl with elbow length blond hair and blue eyes greeted.

Tachara turned and said, "It's going, Sala wants to see Cross."

Jordon stopped walking toward Tachara and started to sob "That's why I wanted you to come over, Cross is, well, she um…she turned into stone after a lady came and said something in this weird language that I didn't understand, I thought it was a dream but then in the morning I saw that my beyblade was stone and Cross was in the beyblade."

Tachara went over to comfort Jordon.

Salavester, (Sala is short for Salavester) came closer to Jordon and said, "What did this lady look like?" there was a hint of fear in her eyes as well as curiosity when she said it.

"Well she had green hair and she was in a purple dress with yellow claws on it and she had gold bracelets two on each wrist, she had a pair of wings and her skin was a very light shade of green and she had a gold necklace type thing on her forehead and her ears were like elves, very pointy." Jordon sniffed and now took Tachara's luggage and carried it into her house.

Tachara looked at Salavester and saw the bit beast for once in her life frightened of what Jordon had said and she asked very gently "Sala was it…"

"A vampire? Yes it was in fact one of the most feared in my world, her name is Vampire Lady."

Tachara and Salavester followed Jordon inside, and they all sat down at the kitchen table, Jordon's parents and brother had gone for the day so they were home free, but Jordon didn't seem to happy about anything.

"Why would that lady come and turn Cross into stone?" Jordon asked Salavester.

Salavester looked at Jordon and said, "Well, the lady that turned Cross into stone was called Vampire lady, she wants to be more powerful and the only way to get more powerful is to turn Cross, Crystals and myself into stone so she can suck up our power and use it to control all of our world, the world of the spirits." At that moment the phone rang and Jordon picked it up and at the end of the line she heard,

"Jordon is this you? Its Becca, Crystals is stone she went inside my blade and then this weird lady came and turned it to stone! Jordon you have to help!"

"Becca you need to come over this is very important Cross is stone as well and next will probably be…

"Salavester" Rebecca finished "I'll be right over, is Tachara there?"

"Yes she is"

"Alright I'll be right over" and with that Rebecca hung up.

Jordon looked at Tachara "Crystals is stone too, we have to come up with something."

Tachara looked at Salavester and hoped that she would be ok and not turn into stone, otherwise who knew what would happen to both worlds.

Well hope you like it chapter 2 will come out soon.

RR

Yours truly, Collie


	2. Sala's story

**Return from Stone**

Chapter 2: Sala's story

Knock, knock, knock. "Jordon its Rebecca."

"Coming," Jordon called and she got out of the chair and walked to the door and opened it letting Rebecca inside.

The two sat down beside Tachara, both of them were in bad moods and were very, very sad.

"Everyone" Sala's voice broke the silence "I need to tell you a story, more about what we are dealing with."

Tachara, Jordon, and Rebecca all looked at the snake spirit, and in unison said, "It would be best."

Sala nodded and began "A long time ago a creature called Vampire Genesis created two, guess you could say servants to do his dirty work, one we have all learned about, Vampire Lady but the other is more powerful, he is guarding the only way to restore stone bit beasts. It's a stone called Chamireph it is like a red sapphire in a way but different. The only way to kill them is to…"

"Shed sunlight upon them" Rebecca finished.

Sala nodded "Unfortunately they live in the darkest place in the spirit world and only come out at night in the spirit world of light, or on earth, what Vampire lady does is turn bit beasts to stone, Vampire Lord however I do not now his powers. Vampire Genesis can only be destroyed by the Chamireph and when he is destroyed Vampire Lady and Lord are also destroyed."

Tachara looked at Salavester "How come you now so much Sala?"

Jordon agreed "Yes how do you now so much?"

"I now so much because I was…well I was…was one of them, I was once a servant for Vampire Genesis, I would go around and catch the spirits in the morning and Vampire Lady would turn them to stone, I never saw Vampire Lord because he never came out."

The three girls were astonished and gasped.

"You what?"

"Why did you do that for?"

"Why did you leave them?"

Salavester shook her head and started again "I was once a member of the Vampires, I wanted power so I joined, and I left because…I saw what I was doing was wrong and I didn't and any part of it anymore, um…there is one other thing you should now, about Cross and Crystals."

Jordon and Rebecca looked at each other then at Salavester, "What is it?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry it is so short, next chapter will be longer.

RR

Yours truly, Collie


	3. Portal to the Spirit World

**Return from Stone**

Chapter 3: Portal to the Spirit world 

**_/Flashback/_**

Salavester shook her head and started again "I was once a member of the Vampires, I wanted power so I joined, and I left because…I saw what I was doing was wrong and I didn't and any part of it anymore, um…there is one other thing you should now, about Cross and Crystals."

Jordon and Rebecca looked at each other then at Salavester, "What is it?"

_/**End Flashback/**_

Tachara sighed and said "Cross and Crystals were the ones that stopped Sala, and convinced her to leave the Vampires, but then…"

"HEY!" Sala shouted "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

Tachara grinned and said "Couldn't resist, I love listening to your conversations with Cross and Crystals."

"Anyway…" Jordon continued, "What happened next?"

Rebecca nudged Tachara and Salavester and said "W-h-a-t h-a-p-p-e-n-e-d?"

Tachara smiled sheepishly and continued, "But then Vampire Lord turned them evil and they fought each other, this was before they were attached to us."

"How did Tachara find out and not us?" Jordon asked.

"She eavesdropped on me when I was talking to Cross and Crystals" Salavester explained, "There is only one way to save them and we must hurry before it is to late."

"To late? What do you mean to late?" Rebecca asked in terror.

"If we don't get the cure soon Cross and Crystals are gone forever," said Salavester and as she spoke, Tachara, her, Jordon and Rebecca got out of their seats and when Sala had finished, they were up and heading toward the door.

When they were outside Sala said "We must find the portal to the Spirit World."

Everyone looked at Sala and inquired in unison "What portal? Where?"

Salavester pointed to a blueberry bush and said, "Run at that and before you enter, Tachara, say Umao Salavester, Jordon Umao Cross and Rebecca Umao Crystals, that will get you through" The three nodded and Jordon and Rebecca entered first but Salavester stopped Tachara "We must go together."

Tachara shrugged and held Salavester's hand as she yelled "Umao Salavester."

Next thing she knew she was lying down on a grassy slope, she got up and looked around for Jordon and Rebecca they were sitting side by side looking at something on the ground. Tachara walked over and asked "What you lookin' at?"

"Shhhhh" Rebecca snapped, "look."

Curiously Tachara peered over Rebecca and gasped, "Its so cute!" she was talking about the little blue bunny that was standing on its haunches looking cuter than ever.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE" Salavester yelled and sent a silver blast at the bunny, Tachara, Jordon and Rebecca all ran beside Sala as she blasted the bunny into a million pieces.

"SALA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHY DID YOU KILL THE POOR INNOCENT BUNNY!" Jordon screamed, Rebecca and Tachara nodded and then stated to cry silently.

"It wasn't a bunny it was a Bunjeyu they are cute as a button but they turn on you if you don't give them what they want they…well they destroy everything, like a child that has a temper tantrum, but worse.

"It was still cute!" Rebecca snapped.

"It was but Sala knows this place so we'd better do what she says, or we might get into trouble" Jordon pointed out.

They nodded and followed Salavester until they came to an enchanted forest or so Sala said, "Sala? Where are we?" Tachara asked.

Sala didn't answer she looked like she was trying to sneak around this valley and trying not to be seen even though to Tachara, Jordon and Rebecca there was not a soul in sight.

All of the sudden a voice came from behind them "Pr…Princess?"

They all turned (with the exception of Salavester) and Jordon laughed "Princess? None of us are princesses."

The girl that spoke pointed her index finger towards Salavester "Princess Salavester, I dreamed of the day you would return to us and now that day has come," and with that the girl went over to Salavester and curtsied.

Tachara babbled "S…Sala? A princess? Really?"

"You shall call her Princess Salavester!" the girl threatened "Or else."

"Manitone leave Tachara alone!" Sala snapped the girl quickly apologized.

"My greatest apologizes I had no idea that Princess Salavester knew you."

"I am her bit beast" Sala explained.

Manitone's jaw dropped "P-princess you are being controlled by this selfish insolent child?"

"HEY WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" Tachara growled Jordon and Rebecca were watching all this in awe.

"Manitone bring us to my mother and father" Salavester ordered, Manitone nodded and started to walk.

"I think we should follow" Rebecca said.

"Me too" Jordon agreed.

"I ain't following that stupid Manitone" Tachara spat.

"Fine you stay we will go"

"What? Alright I'll come, but if she insults me one more time I'm going to pound her!"

That said and done everyone followed Manitone into the valley where she spoke something like a password and out of no were a kingdom appeared in the center of the valley.

"Welcome to Samsintra the kingdom of peace" Manitone introduced.

Salavester seemed to be bored but Rebecca, Jordon and Tachara were amazed, awestruck and astounded at the wonderful sight, especially the palace it was made of pure diamond, gold and silver.

They all followed Manitone into the kingdom past the houses and up to the palace were Sala thanked Manitone and went inside followed by her friends.


	4. What the heck? Why did you keep this sec...

**Return from Stone**

Chapter 4: What the heck? Why did you keep this secret?

"So…Sala WHAT THE HECK IS ALL THIS?" Tachara yelled.

Sala shook her head, "I am sorry that I didn't tell you, its just that well I didn't think you would treat my like a human or a real person if you knew," Tachara glared.

"Well tell us now _everything _about yourself," Rebecca ordered.

"There isn't much more you should now…" Salavester scratched her waist length silver hair.

"Then tell us more about Cross-and Crystals," Jordon prompted.

"Cross…and Crystals?" Salavester stumbled over her words as she said the two names.

"Yes, Cross…"

"And Crystals."

Salavester looked at Tachara and smiled "You wouldn't happen to know would you?"

Everyone sweatdropped, and Tachara laughed, "Of course I do but I won't tell," and with that she smiled "It's hard but you can tell."

"I hate you" Sala mumbled, then she began to explain, "About 1000 years ago Cross and Crystals were my servants, obeying my every command and yet I didn't except it I always wanted more that they could give, so I killed them."

"YOU WHAT!" Jordon and Rebecca exclaimed in unison.

"Then how can they be alive?" Jordon asked disgusted.

"Let me finish" Sala barked, "As you know they can't die so I just sort of made them fall asleep for 900 years then they awoke and that is when I joined the Vampires and after that they saved me and we became best friends."

"How old are you guys exactly?" Tachara inquired.

"I am 2000, Cross is 2001 and Crystals is 1999" Sala smiled at the dropped jaws of the girls "We are spirits remember we live forever" still the girl's jaws did not move.

"You are old!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Salavester?" they all turned to face a lady with metallic black hair and dressed in blue robes.

"Hi mom"

They lady stepped forth and smiled "You've finally returned to us!"

"Mom I haven't Cross and Crystals have turned to stone," saying that Sala motioned for Rebecca and Jordon's blades, they handed them to her, "See Mom we need to save them I need them!"

"I don't know sweetie, see you must take the throne."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Sala screamed.

"Sala you might want to so you can save them with your powers and no one can be in your way," Tachara reasoned.

"Its not like that in this world when you take the throne you sit there and are not allowed to go outside again" Salavester said.

"I see"

Sala's mother (a.k.a the queen) was looking at Tachara, Rebecca and Jordon with an odd look on her face until she asked "Salavester you got new servants?"

"WHAT! WHO YOU CALLING A SERVANT! EVERYONE TODAY HAS BEEN CALLING US SERVANTS AND I AM VERY TIRED OF IT!" Tachara bellowed everyone looked at her with their fingers in their ears.

Rebecca turned to the queen and said in a calm voice "We are not servants, more a long the lines of friends."

"Yes and how could I put this?" Jordon thought aloud.

Tachara snorted, "Sala is my bit beast."

"WHAT?" the queen babbled "Bit beast?"

"Yea bit beast, here I will show you her home," Tachara snapped as she pulled out her

Beyblade and showed it to the queen who gapped in amazement.

"Mother you must understand" Sala protested, but her mother wasn't listening.

"I must ask you to leave" she said "Tacmari I believe your name was."

"ITS TACHARA YOU OLD HAG!" Tachara yelled "AND I AM NOT LEAVING WITHOUT MY FRIENDS!"

"Guards take her away"

At the queen'sorder, Tachara felttwo pairs of slimy green hands grabbed her shoulders and dragged her into the darkness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey this one was pretty short sorry 'bout that, next one will be longer. R&R please.

Yours truly, collie.


	5. The limp body and the meeting of Vampire...

**Return from Stone**

Chapter 5: The limp body and the meeting of Vampire Lady & Lord 

Jordon and Rebecca started to run after Tachara but Sala stopped them and whispered "Tonight, wait until then."

"Salavester? But Tachara will be tormented and I'll bet killed" Jordon urged.

"No!" was the sharp reply.

"HELP! SALA, JORDON, REBECCA SOMEONE HELP…" Tachara's voice was drowned out by a loud gurgling sound.

"TACHARA!" Sala suddenly screamed and she ran at her mother, turning into her animal form a silver snake with venom dripping from its fangs, "Jordon, Rebecca" it hissed "go find her this is all an illusion don't believe anything you see! Now go!" Jordon and Rebecca were stunned but dashed in the direction that Tachara had been carried off in.

_Tachara's POV_

I screamed but no one seemed to hear me then suddenly I felt cold sharp teeth against my neck and I slowly shut my eyes, but before I fell asleep forever I saw a black cape and an evil smile upon the face of a vampire.

Normal POV 

"C'mon Rebecca we need to find her" Jordon called back behind her, Rebecca nodded and they both sped up.

Soon they reached a door at the end of the corridor it was silver laced in gold and there was a bronze handle, cautiously Rebecca reached out and clutched the handle and pulled. Amazingly the door opened without squeaking and inside on the bed was Tachara she was very pale and her eyes were shut, she wasn't moving. It was like she was dead but something inside Jordon and Rebecca told them she was still alive but only barely. Then they looked onto the couch there sat a lady with green hair and light green skin she was dressed in a purple dress with yellow claws on it and she had a gold necklace on her forehead and her ears were that of an elves.

"Greetings" she welcomed, she had a Transylvanian accent her eyes darted from Jordon to Rebecca and she smiled a deadly smile "Your friends blood was delicious" she licked her lips and grinned again.

"W…what have you done with Tachara?" Rebecca stumbled over her words.

"Did you not hear me? Her blood was delicious that leads to a clue does it not Rebecca, Crystals is you spirit I believe" then she turned to Jordon "Oh, and Cross is yours."

"What does it matter?" Jordon snapped "They are stone and Tachara is…d…"Jordon couldn't finish she looked down at the floor then at the vampire with a death threatening glare.

"What ever is the matter?" the vampire snickered.

Rebecca looked at Jordon and saw tears welling up in her eyes, Rebecca was almost in tears as well but managed to speak smoothly to the vampire, "Why are you here?"

"To take back what is owed to me, a life."

"Why Tachara's?" Rebecca growled.

"Because…" Jordon started "Tachara's spirit is…"

"Salavester," Vampire Lady finished, then smirked "She owed me something that I was to choose and to bad for her that the thing I choose meant so much to her, the only way to reverse it is to kill me, my brother, and my master then Tachara, Cross and Crystals will return to normal, but no has ever beaten us. The only two that can beat us are Tachara and Salavester." She yawned "But without Tachara, Salavester is well" she giggled, "Useless she won't be able to live with herself."

"T…Tachara?"

They all turned to see a horror stricken Salavester, Jordon and Rebecca had never seen her scared before but in this land they weren't surprised at anything anymore. Although it was sad to see Salavester like this she seemed to have lost herself in darkness when she saw Tachara's limp body lying on the bed with two small holes on the side of her neck.

"How dare you? Kamicolaidned, Lady, Kamicolaidned" Salavester yelled in anger, Jordon and Rebecca turned around and they saw that Salavester's eyes were blazing red with anger.

"Sala what did you say to her?" Rebecca asked gingerly making as much effort as possible not to upset her anymore than she already was.

"Doesn't matter" Sala spat.

"Enough chatter!" Vampire Lady snapped, "Princess this only concerns you, the others go away!" as she bellowed, two green lights appeared and wrapped around Jordon and Rebecca and dragged them out of the room and locked the door behind them.

"Crap!" Jordon growled.

"We can't get back in!" Rebecca moaned "What about Tachara what is going to happen to her?"

Jordon and Rebecca stared at each other then shut their eyes and hoped for the best.

_/Behind the door where Sala and the Vampire are/_

"Why did you go after Tachara?"

"You owed something to me and I choose this

"You wanted a…"

"Life, your human provided that, now you need to kill my master, brother and me before everything returns to normal." Vampire lady laughed again.

"Everything? Is there anything else you did?" Sala inquired.

"Well…" Vampire Lady smiled "Of course I do have fun once in a while! MUHAHAHAHA!"

"You are just like your master and brother!"

"No ya think?" Vampire Lady scratched her head and showed her sharp teeth they glinted in the moonlight.

Salavester just stared she had not once looked at Vampire Lady she was to busy staring at Tachara's pale limp body, "Vampire Snake look at me!" Vampire Lady snapped.

"What did you call me?" Salavester's eyes darted to Vampire Lady and sent a death glare Vampire Lady for the first time looked frightened, but she quickly recovered.

"I called you Vampire Snake your name that you were meant to be called when you joined our group but instead you listened to your friends, and backed off like a little coward."

"I didn't back off I saw what I was doing was wrong, and I dropped out."

_/Where Jordon and Rebecca are/_

"When are they going to come out of there?" Rebecca groaned.

"I don't now let us try to find another way in."

Jordon and Rebecca looked at each other, nodded, then turned around and started to run through the hallways, they raced through all the doors trying to find an exit until they saw an open door on the other side of the door was the outside.

"Let's go Rebecca this is our only chance to get free!" Jordon shouted.

"Wait! Didn't Sala say this is all an illusion?" Rebecca inquired.

"Does it look fake to you?"

"No."

"Then it is real, c'mon let's go."

Rebecca stayed back and Jordon sighed then grabbed her and dragged her past the door, but as soon as they stepped into the 'outside world', a large tree root wrapped around their legs and lifted them off the ground and hung them upside down.

"WTF?" Jordon bellowed as she struggled to get free.

"What's happening?" Rebecca stuttered.

"I have little time for intruders!" a murderous voice threatened and a man with short green hair light purple skin and he was in a purple jacket with white cuffs, he had yellow eyes and a gold chain with green and red jewels wrapped around his neck and his wings were purple with sparkles on them and yellow claws protruded from the joints of the wings.

"W…who are you?"

"You may know my sister Vampire Lady, I rarely come out but she called she said that a meal was waiting for me, I see she just wanted me to get rid of a few flies."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" Jordon growled.

"Flies" replied Vampire Lord lazily "You are…wait a minute," he laughed "I see you are not flies but Cross's and Crystal's humans, your blood is wonderful!"

"Wait!" Rebecca yelled "Don't you want Salavester?"

The vampire's eyes narrowed "What do you now about her?"

"Rebecca don't say another word!"

"Your sister is taking care of her."

Vampire Lord breathed in and out loudly, then turned and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jordon shouted, "Let us down from here!"

"I am going to see my sister and you two will have to get yourselves down. Ccanmorenitonenp guard these children."

At the sound of the name there was a crashing in the bushes, Jordon and Rebecca looked in horror as the massive beast approached them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope ya all liked it chp. 6 will come out soon

R&R

Yours truly, Collie.


	6. Ccanmorenitonenp

**Return from Stone**

Chapter 6: Ccanmorenitonenp

"W-what is that?" Rebecca was so scared she was turning white.

"Its your fault we are here Rebecca I felt safer with Vampire Lord at least he was partly human!"

"Sorry I wasn't thinking." Rebecca apologized.

"_Why are you here? Were is my lord?_" a voice much like Vampire Lord's demanded.

"What wassssssss that?" Jordon now was turning white with fear much like Rebecca.

"_Does it matter, I will tell you anyways I am the beast Ccanmorenitonenp? I asked you a question you must answer or be eaten!"_

"E…eat us?"

"_That is right, so, answer!" _Saying that Ccanmorenitonenp stepped out of the bushes, he was a 25 feet tall black widow spider; he had razor sharp fangs and a very hairy body, the only thing that kept it from being the biggest spider in the world was that he only had 7 functioning legs the 8th leg was tucked under Ccanmorenitonenp's stomach apparently there had been some sort of an accident.

"Very well we will answer," Jordon was feeling a little calmer as she said this.

"My name is Rebecca and she" Rebecca pointed to Jordon "is Jordon. Now please let us down!"

"_That only answers one question what about my Lord?" _Apparently Ccanmorenitonenp was not in the mood for talking.

"H…he went looking for Salave…" Rebecca was still stuttering when Ccanmorenitonenp interrupted.

"_DON'T SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" _Ccanmorenitonenp roared.

"EXCUSE ME BUT IF I AM NOT MISTAKEN YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ASKED!" Jordon yelled back.

Ccanmorenitonenp was startled but then snarled, "You dare insult me?"

"What if I did? What would you do?" Jordon gained a glare from Rebecca.

"Jordon!" Rebecca hissed, "Don't try his patience or we will be on his menu!"

With Salavester and Vampire Lady 

Salavester and Vampire Lady were hissing at each other like cats. Until their came a sound that sounded like liquid wax falling on the ground. Salavester turned and her gaze fell upon the one and only Vampire Lord.

"Greetings friend," Vampire Lord snickered.

"Don't speak of that you had me under a spell!" Salavester spat.

"Brother why did you come?" they all turned to see Vampire Lady's eyes burning with anger.

"To see my sister and to tell you that our master has died from light."

"M…my master?"

"Yes, finally the light bomb worked!" Sala exclaimed then she covered her mouth "SHIT I wasn't suppose to say that!"

"Light bomb?" Vampire Lord looked over at Sala and his eyes turned into slits, "You are responsible for this? Salavester? Then DIE!" All of the sudden Vampire Lord changed into a gigantic bat with blood red eyes and a thirst for revenge.

"Brother should I transform as well?" Vampire Lady hissed.

"NO!"

Vampire Lady backed off and gasped, apparently Salavester had transformed as well into the magnificent silver snake. Vampire Lady had never seen Salavester in her true form before and was amazed at the beauty of the beast. Salavester was completely silver, even the venom dripping from her fangs was silver; silver venom was the deadliest in the land, he form was that of an eel thin and without a hood but when Salavester charged Vampire Lord she didn't miss and her fangs suck into his throat, it was only a moment but in that moment Salavester felt the tasted of blood and she smiled, she wanted to kill them all! She backed away and looked at her victim and smiled again.

"S…sal…salaves…salavester, you killed my brother!" Vampire Lady shrieked.

"No I didn't he will come back to life soon give me Tachara and I will leave you so you can heal that good for nothing bat!"

"I am afraid I can't do that," Vampire Lady smirked, "I will take Tachara along with my brother for she will be a vampire soon!"

"Vampire" Salavester repeated the word and then glared at Vampire Lady now she had turned back into a girl with silver hair.

"Yes, now good-bye Salavester," and with that Vampire Lady grabbed Vampire Lord and Tachara's limp body, whispered something and then they were gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey sorry this one was really short. I will update soon everybody hopefully!

R&R

Yours truly, Collie


End file.
